Loki's homerun
by Raven of Arionia
Summary: Feeling left out of his teams daily lives Loki takes up baseball to interact in the day hours while at night schemes to brake up the team. read and see how one act of kindness and love could change a heart, what is his scheme? well read and fined out. made by raven o/a and Loyal heart 94. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Pepper's boring story

A/N Me and my friend Loyal Heart 94,are working together on this so the

credit goes to both of us. Okay on with the story, Hey Loki fan's and

or baseball fan's this story is for you .I hope you like it and if you don't oh well I am sure you'll get over it but this is for everyone so ENJOY!

Loki sat up on the couch and looked at Iron man who was sitting looking at Thor who was staring at Captain America who was looking at Bruce banner

who was gazing at Hawk Eye who was smiling at Natasha Whom had just been proposed to, In a short way of saying Hawk eye just asked Natasha To be his wife, and they all were waiting to see what she would say, "Will you?" Clint asked again " Well" said Natasha "I think I should say…YES!" every one

clapped and Hawk Eye looked so happy and joyful that Thor said out loud "We shall celebrate this and Have a feast" with that they all left the living room

of Iron mans mansion, well all but Loki who sat still and listened to the crackle of the fire and thought of all the fun times they had after Loki joined the

avengers and of all the battles he had won with Hawk Eye Then with out meaning to Loki fell asleep.

Several hours later he was awaken by Pepper pots who was cleaning up after there small meeting they had every Friday and was surprised to see Loki all

curled up on the sofa and went to wake him and a soft touch made Loki jump and grab her wrist in a fright.

"Loki what are you doing? I thought you were with all the other guys. "No I am not with them they didn't even notice I was gone, It proves who like's me

and who doesn't"

"Loki you must not even think like that you know that is not true, they were probably

Just so excited and all that they forgot you, they wouldn't do it on purpose and you know

that" " well one thing is sure, I don't fit in with them." "well there just jalousie that you are so special and they are average, don't run from who you are, I

mean I was upset with

Tony once and I turned mean in my heart and I didn't even know I was, till our house blew up and he saved me by giving me his suite so I might be okay,

He even got me giant Rabbit doll as a Christmas gift, I still was mad even if no one could tell."

Pepper looked down at Loki to see the trickster fast asleep again but this time with a frown and he kept twitching and that gave Pepper a bad feeling, if

Loki were to turn bad again he would be banished and this time he might not live.

So Pepper left him and went to stark who was in his room staring at the wall, "Tony you okay?" "hmm? Oh yup I just um, I'm trying to get some sleep but

its kind of hard because I keep having vague images go through my head." " your over tired Tony don't worry you'll get to sleep but I hope you have

better dreams then Loki, he is upset," "I know I heard you, I will talk to him tomorrow but for now I guess I'll go to bed, Night Pepper" good night Tony" said Pepper as she walked out "sleep well" then she went to Loki on the couch "sleep well Loki" and then she walked off to her own room.

A/N please let me know if you like it. Please review and let me know. Thanks Raven o/A and Loyal Heart 94 Chapter two coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Starks story and overhearing

A/N Hello, I am sorry if I forgot to say in the beginning of chapter 1

But I do not own the Avengers or the cover so please do not sue me I am still

New at writing for this is my 2nd story I ever wrote for f/f so any help would

Be nice, Oh I would like to thank my grandpa for this idea about Stark s story, thank you so much G-Pa.

When Stark woke up he went to the couch to talk to Loki but he saw that the trickster was still asleep so he woke up Pepper and had her make his breakfast and went to wake up the rest of the team, For breakfast Pepper made Stark s favorite breakfast hot pancakes melted in butter and syrup along

with a cup of black gold coast coffee from Star bucks.

When Loki woke up he saw that all the food had already been eaten and he was so hungry so he went to a diner called Shawarma's which the avengers team had been to before, Loki had a boring meal there then went back and as he entered he saw that the

Team was waiting for him; He suddenly felt loved and asked "what do you need me for?"

They Stevie answered saying, "we wanted to know what our blog pass word was, seeing we all forgot it and all" 'oh that's all you needed?" "Yes do you know the password?" asked Bruce who was getting mad at all the calm talk and wanted to get on his site, Loki

Seeing it was useless to fight back simply said "your password is (the avengers blog,) how did Jarvis forget it?" Stark looked embarrassed "I didn't ask

Jarvis I guess I forgot to" "oh well we found it out so lets go now and put out announcement of Clint's proposal before we forget that to" said Thor who did not like to forget things. Loki sat on his bed thinking of the day when he might be a real avenger and his horrible past Forgotten but right now that

seemed so far away, Stark was cleaning his suite when Pepper walked in "hi Pepper what are you doing?" asked Stark "are you forgetting some ting

tony?" "No why do you ask?" "Well I thought you were going to talk to Loki but Maybe you changed your mind" "um were is Loki I need to talk to him" said Tony as he Ran out of the room, when he found Loki He said "Loki I want to tell you something" Yes Stark?" said Loki excited to hear any thing, "well

this is a story about my Grandpa, but first let me take my suite and have him tell you so it is more life like while I hide okay?" "Okay" said Loki who saw

that stark hid behind the couch and had his suite tell it with his voice, "my Grandpa well He was a silly old man and he is the one who gave me the idea for my suite, well one day, LONG ago, a man named mettle went and made a suite all made out of mettle and he made it with rockets that he stole from a

space place near his house in La, but any way his suite could fly and he had heard that no none has ever been near the sun and he thought then", "I will

be the first!" so he upgraded his suite and then made his ride, he got to the sun alright but he melted and then fell all the way down and then hit a tree then fell in to an oil pit and got rusty so people called him rust man instead of mettle man, and he always squeaked when he snuck up to bad guys and

that is why he retired because he was doing a bad job on chasing bad guys, so that is the story of mettle man," Loki laughed and felt better that is till he was looking for Tony to thank him when he heard, "Pepper I didn't even want to tell that story you know, I don't even know why I did!" 'So" said Loki to

himself, "he doesn't like me either!" with that Loki started to scheme and thought of all those thing's he will do and he felt a lot better, "avenger or not here I go on with revenge!" Laughed an evil laugh to him self.

A/N I hope you like it just let me know Raven O/a And Loyal heart 94


	3. Chapter 3 Loki plays ball

A/N I am sorry if you all out there think this story is confusing, thank you for letting me know after all I know some one had to hate it , I will try to be better at that, thank you for taking your time on criticizing me and all, I hope I don't give you any more reason to do so again, after all I am new at this and no one is perfect, but I have to hand it to you, Guest ,It is my first time being told out load that my story stinks. No hard feelings.

Later that night Loki sat up on his knees and thought of something to do to the team

"Maybe I could ruin Jarvis to Iron man and tear up Thor's cape" said Loki to him self.

He was up for three hours trying to make a big mess of things but he just couldn't think so giving up he went to the kitchen and made coffee for him self

and then when the pot was half full he started An egg breakfast (even if it was a long time to early) once he was done with the meal Loki sat thinking again then an idea hit him he would tell no one but

It for sure would work, and Boy wont Thor be in trouble! An hour later Pepper woke up and was surprised to see Loki eating at the dinning room table "Loki what are you doing up?" Loki smiled a sly smile "I couldn't sleep so I came down here a made myself some

food, I hope lady Pepper wouldn't mind" said Loki with an innocent look on his face

And pepper yawned and said "No I don't mind just clean up after your done please"

"yes lady Pepper" said Loki as he started to clean up then with out warning Tony ran in the living room the in to the dinning room and yelled "Loki is missing!" "Tony," said Pepper calmly "Loki Is right here" "oh" said tony with a relieved look "I thought he went missing!" Loki said with a happy voice, "you

missed me Tony?" "yes I did I need you to clean up your room and you owe me rent" said Tony with a smile and Loki looked crestfallen, "I am just kidding buddy" Laughed tony as he went up to pepper " how bout some food?" said Tony "sure thing but you just get the coffee going, oh and don't slip on the egg mess Loki left" said Pepper as she smiled at Loki in a mocking sort of way,

A while later every Avenger was seated at the table well all except Loki who was reading the paper, Thor was drinking a new type of Coffee when all of a sudden he slammed down his mug on to the dinning room floor saying "this drink! I like it, Another!" every

one gasped in surprise and Loki dropped his paper, Natasha stood up and glared at Thor, "what was that!" she screamed in a rage " It was delicious I want another" " you know you could have just said so?" scolded Natasha " I mean no disrespect" Pepper felt otherwise as she knelt to clean up the mess

but Loki beat her to it and was wiping it up speedily and was done in no time, "thank you Loki" smiled Pepper as she gave him the trash can, "your welcome lady Pepper after all it was my step brother who made the mess" "Loki why did you say step brother?" Loki glanced at the team, "well I am not

his real blood brother and I see no reason in pretending so" pepper smiled sadly and said to Loki "don't feel different Loki you are the same but much smarter" Loki smiled but was speechless then with out a word went out the door leaving all the drama behind. Once he was away Loki thought to him self "I need a sport to play what will it be?" then he chose base ball knowing how and had all the stuff, so Loki set out to play some ball.

**A/N Enjoy every one! I hope this is to your liking. Raven and Loyal heart 94 chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4 Bloki the evil twin

**Okay, For this chapter I hope I do the format right as in well enough to read.**

**Oh Yes I would also like to thank gaelicmusiclover for Being such a good friend on**

**F/F so please read his/hers story's I think there very good and almost top of the whole site I put my self before Him/her, ha ha just kidding No I think his/her story is one of the best I have ever read. Oh please let me know if this is a good story and if you can understand the format. Thanks Raven o/A and Loyal heart 94**

When Loki was out side playing baseball and he was getting bored playing by him self so he went in side to ask the team if they would like to play, "Tony, could you play with me?" Loki asked. Tony answered " Not rite now I still have to upload Jarvis to clear out all my spam form my web link, how do you feel

Jarvis?" the computer said in a happy voice " I fell like going on a bike ride!" "Okay" said Tony with a disgusted looked on his face "that did not work your on to human talk now let me see how I can fix that"

Loki saw that Tony was to busy so he went out to Thor who was out side on the patio talking with Hawk eye about his upcoming Wedding date " brother would you play some

baseball with me? Or you Clint?" Thor looked mad as he shooed Loki away and then

Natasha ran past him yelling to every one "I have to go to work at the shield base I'll be back soon" as she ran Loki relived that no one would play with

him so just for fun he went to the filed and made two of himself so he would have some one to talk to, but that gave him an idea, Loki made seventeen of

himself then with the real Loki as batter he started a game and well we all know who wins. Loki played till the sun went down as he

told the Loki guys that there would be a game tomorrow he saw something that chilled his bones and made him gasp, another Loki was standing out side of the group that he made and this one was taller then himself, Loki made all the Loki guys go away then he and the other Loki stared at each other just

staring nothing else till the other one said in a thick English accent "go on don't be afraid! After all we are brothers, yes you and I we are not fake of want to be brothers we are real blood brothers" "how, who are you?" "I

Am Bloki and you are Loki?" "Yes I am but how do you mean were brothers?" "well it is just as is, Brother, you were abandon on that dreadful day and taken by a king of asgard if I am not mistaken and then you left me the stronger of the two to be king of Joutinhime all alone but I do not care till I knew I

had a twin then I knew if I did you would be king as well, so I have come to make myself king and to make you forgotten in the ashes on earth rotting like

you should and I shall start right now" Bloki charged at Loki and Loki gave no more thought he ran as fast as he could and just in time reached the porch and Pepper ran out side and met Loki half way because she saw him running in side and went to see what was wrong, I dare say she found out, Pepper

screamed and hit bloki on the head with her hand as Bloki dove passed her at Loki and Tony ran out side and fired missile at Bloki as he ran away all the

team ran out all except Thor who thought Loki was up to a trick again. "Who on earth was that?" Asked tony while seeing to peppers hand and hawk eye helped Loki up. "That was my Brother, Bloki who came to kill me and end the threat of my rain above his." "What your brother? I thought you were an only

child!" said Pepper as she held her wrist to her mouth to breath off the dirt in which Bloki was covered in from falling. "No I have a twin! And I need help to stay safe for he will try and kill me" said Loki as he started to freak out. "Hey Loki we'll protected you wont we team?" Said Tony "yes we will!" they all

shouted then Thor came out wagged his head and went back in. Loki felt happy that the team was there for him but at the same time mad that his own brother would not help him.

**Okay that is Chapter 4 tell me how you like it, yes I made Loki have a brother, and an evil one at that, well I do what I want, no I cant I am disciplined but I wish I could**** ha ha well thanks for your support you all, I hope this made more sense Just please let me know and tell me if you have any help it would be nice thank you Raven o/A and Loyal heart 94**


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Loki

**A/N I hope this chapter makes you think and know how evil Loki is, but don't worry there will be a redeemer chapter coming soon. **

**Loki was standing out side with Pepper when Natasha ran in and asked "Loki are you alright?" Loki thought she lost her marbles and said "yes of course I am!" **

**Loki sat down on the porch chair and sighed. "Loki what's wrong?" said Pepper, Loki then thought of telling Pepper but that would ruin his planning and all his fun so he said, "oh I am tired so I think I will go to bed now, okay Pepper?" Pepper thought for a second then said "okay Loki but If your in trouble just call **

**us okay?" Loki smiled even if he felt like screaming and said "yes Mrs. Pepper or soon to be Mrs." Loki said with an even bigger smile "Right?" Pepper blushed and said "go in side you lazy log before I hit you" and with that Loki went in to his room and pretended to lie down and just in case any one was looking he **

**put a copy of him self in the bed and snuck out to Thor's room and then put his master plan in to action " Thor is probably out with Clint planning his **

**wedding "Loki said to him self with a snarl "but no matter we shall still have great fun" Loki found his yellow wig he hid under Thor's dresser then he made two copies of himself and had them dress in purple robes made from a planet called Arionia which he was given before he left that **

**place one Summer for vacation. "Now I shall do my plan" said Loki with a smile, "Stark can you come here I need you in my room" said Loki, Stark was walking past Thor's room when he heard a voice coming from it, " I still think we should continue our plan, and Thor are you keeping them **

**distracted?" "yes I keep bringing up a wedding plan or some such thing, they'll never see it coming" "good" said a new voice " But what about your **

**brother?" "Loki? He will be dealt with soon enough but for now we will keep this matter to our selves and not a word with the Aronian council yet, Okay?" the two voices said at the same time "Agreed but now we must be going before were found missing" "well then brothers we shall meet soon." A sound like thunder and then complete silence, which the thunder sound **

**Was really Loki shooting his fake copies and making them disappear so Stark thought that was thunder and I dare say he did. Tony ran past Loki s room not caring or even remembering about Loki and ran straight to Clint but to his amazement and fear there stood Thor talking about a **

**wedding and such just like Loki made him say. With out a look at pepper Tony ran around the corner to Thor's room to see what trickery was there but ran into Captain America and had to stop to apologize and that gave Loki enough time to get his innocent look back and curl up in bed and thin of **

**a lie why he needed Stark, Just as Loki got it down Stark walked in and Loki blurted out his lie "Stark how do you get you hair so shiny?" Tony was taken aback and stood still trying to think over the strange question "Why Loki?" "well I was thinking since you are so good **

**around girls and you have shiny hair that might be the reason." "oh " said stark with a knowing look" you like some one?" "well" Loki said thinking **

**of his old Dog Ben, " I sort of do" " well just be your self you'll be fine," that night after tony convinced every one about Thor no one would speak to him and poor Thor was so lost as of why they were doing that. Loki just sat in a corner think over his next move, and the only **

**one who noticed was pepper she saw Loki with a mad look on his face and the shadows over half his face like a Jedi lord off of star wars or something and she got that feeling in her gut , the feeling of bad things to come if only she had told some one any one about that feeling bad thing might not have followed that night but (If only) is all I can ever say.**

**Does that make you know how evil Loki is? No! Well read the next chapter once I get it up then see what happens next. Raven o/A and Loyal heart 94 **


	6. Chapter 6 THE END?

**A/N hello, I have not written much but we were busy, So on with this chapter.**

**I hope you like it. This is a long one, Sorry. Raven o/a Oh I would like to thank my parents, they helped me with this idea, thank you mom, and dad:)  
**

**Loki was stirring the problem in his mind, Loki, he thought to him self, how can we do another trick? I don't know Loki but we must! We have to do something that will devastate the team and tear them apart, if I can't have them no one can!**

**" tony how nice" came Pepper's voice, And Loki snapped to attention and saw that Tony had given Pepper his model six suite the one he had just made, "so do you want to go out to dinner?" said Tony, Pepper smiled " Well Tony that sounds good, but what about the rest of the team?" "Oh they will be fine" said Tony with a rather stiff voice as if he only wanted to think of Pepper and himself, Loki wondered if there was a secret they weren't telling anyone. Then he saw a wedding ring in Stark's hand, oh that was it Loki smiled.**

**"okay" Pepper said at last but first lets talk with Loki I remember he want to show us something." So Tony and Pepper came to were Loki sat and stood there till Loki led the way to the field were he had played so lonely before. "So Loki is this it?" Tony asked with not much interest in his voice "Yes this is what I wanted you to **

**See!" Loki burst out with such a rage he turned blue! "I wanted you to see what you all have been doing to me! You have been leaving me out and turning me in to this monster again! It is your entire fault! I am sorry if you never wanted to tell that story but I enjoyed it while it lasted, till I went to thank you and I over heard you telling **

**Pepper that you did not like telling that story and you don't know why you did! Well you can just keep saying that all of you can" Loki screamed and saw the rest of the team out side coming to watch "my brother is going to kill me and you won't have to worry about all that!" By this time all the team was out side listening to Loki and watching in wonder and fear when he turned in to a real giant **

**Frost man! Loki was just about to attack the team with his anger and wrath when all of a sudden a burst of light came over the field and Loki saw his brother Bloki once **

**again, this time Bloki was in Frost giant form to, and Bloki laughed and said "So It will be a fair fight" "touch him and die" yelled Thor. Bloki laughed again, "I am here only for LOKI no one else so little princess, before you get hurt let me deal with **

**him myself" Loki changed in to human form and sat down and said to every one, " I have caused you all pain sand trouble let me be taken away to die, I deserve it, and I know I will not let any of you get hurt because of me, I tricked you all to being mad at Thor he is okay and I am not, let me now be taken before you get hurt." Thor stepped up to Loki and helped his true brother up, "there is no need for forgiveness, you are LOKI GOD OF MISCHIEF it is your nature to do what you do, and we **

**will all help you" Every one yelled and Bloki growled then Charged and Hit Loki in the chest, they both went flying and when Bloki got off him, Loki lay there not moving and to every ones shock not even breathing!**

**Pepper ran to Loki's side and said in as loud voice "LOKI" Loki did not move or will ever move again. Bloki satisfied slowly walked away like the destroyer off of the movie Thor. Pepper sat still crying over the body of Loki while Bloki stood still smiling, Pepper "Please God help Loki don't let him go to you yet! Please help him!" **

**Pepper screamed and sobbed uncontrollably while the team mourned him in there hearts they all missed him and wished they spent time together but now that was over. Then just as Loki was completely passing He heard, **

**"Loki get up your having a bad dream" Loki sat up in a hot sweat to see Pepper leaning over him on the couch in stark's living room and he was just dreaming it all ****"Loki what are you doing? I thought you were with all the other guys?" Loki was really freaked out so he said "Oh **

**I guess I fell a sleep" "Okay you should wash you face out there are tears on it" said Pepper, "Okay I will go to bed after that" Loki went to the nearest bath room and **

**turned on the water and waited till it turned colder then it was, I guess that was a night mare Loki thought to himself then to Loki's horror he looked in the mirror and there was THE FACE OF BLOKI!**

**A/N Oh cliffs hangers, ha well I guess I will have to make a second book, yup that is the end of it. Sorry but at least that will keep you not bored of the same story or something, well thanks for your support! Oh I might continue this if I get any more pm's or review's or something but if not I guess I wont. Thanks Raven o/A and Loyal heart 94**

**Give me an idea for a new story I need ideas, for I ran out, **** thank you**


End file.
